The instant application should be granted the priority dates of Feb. 25, 2011, the filing date of the corresponding European patent application 11001576.5, as well as Feb. 23, 2012, the filing date of the International patent application PCT/EP2012/053094
The invention relates to seating furniture in the form of a bench with a main frame and a supported sitting surface on the one hand and a backrest on the other hand.
As far as this type of seating furniture generally being known in use, a bench that is a seating furniture permits only the functioning of a seating area in particular of multiple people sitting next to one another on the sitting surface. Often situations occur in a storage surface in the form of a table top is desired. The addition of a special table, however, is generally not possible based on considerations of space; further, providing a special table furniture also means an additional use of space for whose storage as well as an additional manufacturing expense for the table furniture that is specially made.